


that teenage feeling

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Drabble, F/F, in which there's a lot of grinning and a lot of blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a deep breath, she says as calmly as she can, “Actually, I was hoping we could go together?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	that teenage feeling

**Author's Note:**

> written for ssj5brai on tumblr, who asked for jean or ororo asking the other on a date or to a dance.

Jean knows that the school is only holding the dance to give the impression of normalcy; the Professor tries his best to make the school no different from non-mutant ones, but he’s fighting a losing battle. The school is absolutely nothing like other schools and likely never will be. For one thing, other schools don’t have a combat training room with killer robots underneath it. A spring dance won’t change that. 

Jean, despite herself, is excited anyway.

Jubilee insists they go dress shopping together, her and Jean and Ororo. Jean’s never particularly enjoyed shopping, especially not like Jubilee does, but she enjoys their company, so she agrees.

“The boys have it so lucky,” Ororo grumbles as they browse. Jubilee has a pile in her arms that’s almost to her eyes and doesn't seem to be stopping, while Ororo has one or two and Jean none. She already has a little green dress to wear, something she vaguely remembers wearing to a cousin's wedding back when she still saw her family, so she’s just here to get out the house, really. And to help Jubilee and Ororo pick out something.

And hopefully to ask Ororo to be her date to the dance. She’d hoped her confidence would build as the day went on, but it hadn’t; if anything, it’s made her twitchier.

“They only have to wear a suit,” Ororo went on, scowling slightly. 

“You could wear a suit,” Jean suggests lightly. Ororo looks up from the icy blue dress she’s inspecting and frowns. Jean shrugs. “Lots of girls look great in suits.”

Ororo tilts her head to the side, as if imagining her in one. “Yeah,” she says, frown fading and a smile replacing it. “I can see that. Maybe I will then.”

Jean shrugs again. “Up to you.”

They head to the changing rooms so Ororo could try stuff on; Jean lingers outside.

“You and Scott going?” Ororo asks from behind the curtain.

“What, together?” Jean says, taken aback; she knew people thought her and Scott were dating, but she’d thought their friends knew differently. “No, me and Scott aren’t like that.”

“Oh,” Ororo says. “Huh.”

In the silence that followed, Jean could feel the question she’d been wanting to ask rising from the back of her throat. Taking a deep breath, she says as calmly as she can, “Actually, I was hoping we could go together?”

She fidgets as she waits for an answer, every second going by in silence making her more nervous, until the curtain flies back to reveal Ororo in the blue dress; she looks fantastic, unsurprisingly, but Jean’s more stricken by her broad, blinding grin than anything else.

“Really?” she says, then, giving no time for Jean to respond, “Yeah, of course, I’d love to.”

Jean feels a flush creep up her neck, even as she grins back. “Cool, that’s cool,” she says and then stutters when Ororo leans across to kiss her cheek.

“Are you supposed to see me before?” Ororo says, her eyes bright. Jean laughs, feeling breathless in her relief.

“I think that’s just weddings,” she says, which Ororo responds to with a crooked grin that makes her blush harder.

“We’ll have to work up to that,” Ororo says, teasing and bold, making Jean choke on shocked laughter.

“Yeah, maybe,” she says dryly, still flushed. “There’s a new Star Trek film coming out soon, if you wanna check that out?”

“If it’s just you and me, yeah,” Ororo says, pulling the curtain back between them to change. “I don’t want Pietro there stealing our popcorn.”

“Just you and me,” Jean says, her grin starting to hurt her cheeks; Jean doesn’t smile that much, has had her fair share of jerks telling her to cheer up only to make her scowl more, but with Ororo she can’t help it, unable to stop. “Yeah, we can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm poeantilles on tumblr!


End file.
